


MaLaRkEy.E❌❌❌E.666. 6️⃣9⃣.ᛋᚨᛏᚨᚾ

by Boritoz109



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, based on a true story - Fandom, cocaine - Fandom
Genre: Dank Memes, Gen, kill, trollpasta, ultimate faggotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boritoz109/pseuds/Boritoz109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very spoopy dont read unles u not spook</p>
            </blockquote>





	MaLaRkEy.E❌❌❌E.666. 6️⃣9⃣.ᛋᚨᛏᚨᚾ

**Author's Note:**

> i regret humanity

It was an average morning for me, nothing out of the ordinary until 12:69pm the following day. I heard the doorbell ring, I opened the door to find a package on my front porch, I thought this was kinda fishy because there's no post on Sundays. I brang the package into my house without thinking of the dangers it might bring, I noticed there was a note on top of the package, as I opened the note I read the following words ahlalalalalalalalalaalla. I thought the note was kinda unsettling but probably assumed it was just in another language or something, I grabbed a knife and opened up the box and I found a disc marked with the words MaLaRkEy.E❌❌❌E.666. 6️⃣9⃣.ᛋᚨᛏᚨᚾ.

Disc  
Spooky disc in a different language  
I still thought that it was in another language and placed the disc into my computer and it started installing an E❌❌❌E file called MaLaRkEy. I started up the file and it showed a picture of a guy that I realized it was someone I knew, Malarkey. He went missing a couple of months ago and just seeing his face made me freak out a bit. After around 5 seconds of his face showing it changed to a more demonic looking version of the picture that showed up on the screen for about 0.26 seconds, this time in the picture he had no eyes and hyper-realistic blood everywhere, at this point I became very spooked at this point in time. After the last image popped up on my computer screen the computer shutted down almost immediately,  
I waited for my computer to turn back on, nothing was different, I inputed my password and it logged in but then all my applications were gone but they were replaced with the MaLaRkEy.E❌❌❌E file with my background changed to an image was Malarkeys face on satans body. I was getting so spooked out at this point. As this was happening I was starting to hear the Lavender Town theme in reverse, but it sounded distorted and getting louder every second. I turned and I saw him, "ahllalalalalalalalalalalalalala" and then he kill me.

 

 

 

 

 

Then a skeleton popped out

**Author's Note:**

> as do i


End file.
